The Reign Of Kiara And Kovu
by Nataly Ruiz
Summary: This is the history after the death of zira but if she is no dead, what happen if the family lose a member? what will happen with pridelands? please read and discover


**The reign of Kiara and Kovu**

 **Hi I hope that you like my fic, look I speak Spanish but I want that you read my story so sorry formy bad English and please if I wrong in a world or something tell me I will try to get better**

 **An for last the lion king is no my, I hope you love my story**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kovu pov**

Has been a while since we joined the herd of Simba and last one year since the death of Nala and Simba, really saddens me a bit because we had differences at the beginning but to the end we were very close, obviously Kiara was shattered but I think she superpassed it, is more today she will give birth to our puppies i'm very excited and worried

\- Hey how it goes - ask a couple of lionesses who are guarding the entrance of the gate, huh trying to sound as calm as possible but I'm not

\- Kovu calm down, kiara will be fine - says lioness blocking my way

I turn when I hear a roar of pain and I don'g have to guess who it is, so do not think twice and run to the door to only have to meet the lionesses

\- Let me in - I say seriously

\- You know that we can not do that -

\- Please she need me - I say like a pray

-No i'm sorry -

I wait a couple of hours more, until that the oldest lioness pride go out smiling me

\- Kovu, Kiara is waiting inside with new company - she says with a big smile

\- Thanks - and i go running to the cave

When I entered the cave see kiara very tired seems to be going to faint, this sweaty, a little pale and two hairballs from its stop

\- hey, how you feel? - I say hugging her

\- your as you think - he says opening her legs to show me two beautiful puppies

\- tired, but it was it Worth - says, falling asleep or inconsistent I don't know, but let her sleep bring two cubs to the world wouldn't be easy, hurt me just for thinking- Kiara sleep the rest of the day and night I remain watching his dream and that of my children, a boy and a girl, when Kiara wakes we define their names and when they feel well enough to present them as new princes

 **Months later**

It's been quite some time since Kiara gave birth and are now a couple of naughty and playful puppies

The girl called kary reminds me kiara as it is equally mischievous Kiara when it was a puppy and also by physical as it is identical with it ecepto by skin color is brown a little lighter than my belly is a creamy white and has her mother's eyes

The Child we put kora, has the skin color only a little brighter kiara a black wisp like I had as a puppy with green eyes, kora is not as naughty as kary, but the same is naughty and this very excited to be ...

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a small footsteps dijiren at the exit of the cave, and I know who they are, so I get up and follow

\- Kora we go fast into the waterhole before Pope .. –

\- Before the pope? - I say at her

\- Nothing jej - Kary says you smiling

\- Dad can go to the waterhole, porfaa - says kora knees begging me almost

I turned my eyes and prepared to say no when

\- Go, but be careful - says kiara Interrupting and out of the cave

\- No, not going to go –

\- Ay let them kovu, children reassures his father go with zazu - kiara says smiling at the puppies

\- Well, with zazu or nothing - I say somewhat defeated by Kiara

\- Not Mom please - kora says, looking at her mother scolded puppy face

\- Dad ... - says Kary

\- No buts that or nothing –

\- Ahh well, and where this zazu? - Kary question a little upset

\- Right here princess who needs your highness - says zazu landing on my shoulder

\- Accompany the waterhole –

\- And because, i'm not the butler nanny –

\- Because I say what I say looking at him askance –

\- Agh well, walking children - says zazu while children chase him, and all with disgust face

-Jejejej - I hear as Kiara laughs while lowering the rock king

\- Where are you going? –

\- You come for a walk? –

I do not deny it, because now I'm the king and I have these two whirlwinds of children almost never'm alone with kiara and I needed our moments

During the walk we speak, kingdoms, we play until we stop below an end under a tree to rest and we stay asleep.

 **Narrator pov**

Zazu kora kary and were on their way to the spring when kora turns to see and observe a dark and gloomy

\- Zazu, that place is? –

\- The elephant graveyard child –

\- Cemetery of elephants ?, there is much elephants buried? - Question kary turning his head

\- I wish they were buried, their skeletons are in sight, it is something unpleasant - he says zazu sticking out his tongue

\- Ahh and we can go? - Kary question somewhat excited

\- No no and no, it is not a desolate place full of dangers, is no place for children-

\- But if it is desolate because it is dangerous? - Ask kora

\- There may be hyenas, their father was not told? –

\- No, never - Kary said, lying, as his father several times warned them

\- Well the fact is that we will not go there and point - returning said zazu flight

\- Ayyy - kora he whined making pouting

\- I plan quiet - Kary said slyly smiling at him kora

\- Zazu you hear what your job, you do not understand well –

\- Oh girl will gladly explain it - said zazu landing on a rock

Zazu began to talk, talk and talk, so the puppies decided to go to the elephant graveyard

 **\- In the elephant graveyard -**

\- Wao this is great - said Kary admiring all

\- I think we should go I have a bad feeling - said kora a little scared

\- To and relax, who will live in this crappy place - said Kary

\- Because we cachorrita - said an old Leona leaving an elephant skull along with 2 younger lions

\- Who you are - I wonder a little scared kary

\- I'm snotty zira and these two are azad and Mahir and who are you –

\- We are the princes - said Kary trying to be brave

\- To not tell me, because I'm his ... - zira was interrupida by zazu, which stood in front of children to protect them.

Zazu steeled himself and took some soil from the ground and threw him zira in the face blinding her for a while. enough time for small children from running

On the other hand zazu consider it wiser to go for quick help, so I flew to meet Kiara and Kovu it's soon.

 **Well that is the end of the first chapeter I hope that you like, again sorry for my English, please coment ant tell me if you want that I continue with the history and if you want I write in Spanish if you want to read it**

 **Bye and see you soon**


End file.
